Halloween forever
by Solitudely
Summary: Porque ese era un día mágico donde se celebraba noche de brujas, y también, uno podía ir a pedir caramelos en el "trick or treat", pero para Alfred, ese estadounidense de la tonta sonrisa, era mucho más que eso, él amaba halloween, lo haría...por siempre.


Les traigo esto por halloween, es una historia que tenía pensada desde hace mucho pero que no la escribí antes porque era para esta época, antes no. Espero que les guste como a mí escribirla. Tiene humor creo, momentos melosos y otros conmovedores, etcétera…

**· Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su respectivo autor (Himaruya Hidekaz) y no estoy haciendo esto por fines de lucro ni nada, sólo por entretención mía y de los que me leerán.  
><strong>· Pareja: <strong>Alfred/Arthur (USA/UK).  
><strong>· Advertencia: <strong>Nada, absolutamente nada, un par de besitos y ternura, por supuesto también: Halloween, AU.

* * *

><p>El americano, estadounidense para ser más específico, se había levantado como todo los días, pero algo había cambiado en su típico rostro, se puso unos lentes ubicados al costado derecho de su velador, miró el calendario marcando el hermoso día que era y luego echó una ojeada a su pieza, era un desastre en cuanto al orden. Pero hoy… hoy no importaba, su rostro era sumamente diferente al usual, tenía una sonrisa incambiable llena de amor y cariño en su cara. Una como la que poseía en cada rincón de su casa adornándola con cuadros de una perfecta pareja feliz.<p>

Está él… él y un chico de ojos verdes de gruesas y negras cejas a su lado izquierdo, eran plenamente felices, como si aquel cristal que los mantenía sujetos al cuadro nunca se fuera a caer por un pequeño tropiezo, una pequeña equivocación.

—Arthur…—susurró con una dulzura incomprensible, tomó el cuadro más cercano y comenzó a reírse solo, como si le hablara a la fotografía.

"Hoy es el día mi amor" "Recuerda que este año yo ganaré" "Te daré el mayor susto de tu vida, como nunca antes" "Hoy…hoy te veré", entre unas miles más, con esa sonrisa, esa vivacidad, no dejaba de estar feliz, de dar vueltas como un enamorado en su habitación para encontrarse con una foto donde sólo estaba él, donde ya no salía como en todas las demás, no estaba su contagiosa sonrisa, se había abrumado, como el vapor, la tomó con ambas manos para estrellarla en el piso con rabia.

—Hoy es diferente…—una risa amarga se apoderó de su rostro —Hoy ganaré su corazón otra vez ¡Hoy es Halloween! ¡Hoy tú mi amado Arthur…!

Tal sutil como un golpe seco, aquella voz se había cortado, sólo había silencio, porque ese día siempre sería especial, era noche de brujas, era diferente, era mágica y atesorada, era…¿Romántica? Era simplemente el día más feliz de todos en la vida de ese norteamericano.

Era Halloween, una noche muy popular y famosa en el país donde ahora residía, los Estados Unidos. La noche de brujas es aquel día especial y mágico donde se recuerda todo lo relacionado con el mundo de los muertos y el fenómeno de la muerte, también era el día donde uno se disfrazaba de un ser misterioso para el "Trick or Treat", la oportunidad única para hacer travesuras si no recibieras caramelos.

Porque todo lo malo acababa ese día, tomó una caja llena de cartas, de trecientas sesenta y cinco cartas y la ubicó en la mesa asegurándola mientras volvía sonreír. Ese día quizá agregaría una foto más a su pieza, porque vería a Arthur y él… él era su vida y siempre lo sería.

Esperó a que llegaran las siete con impaciencia de un niño y con un carisma extraño, incluso nostálgico, se puso aquel disfraz, miró hacia delante, sonrió y se arregló el pelo, le daría un buen susto, era un traje con una capucha media anaranjada en la cual los bordes eran de color verde algo musgo, traía una motosierra en su espalda, bastante perturbador, que funcionaba de maravillas a todo esto, y también una mascara de hockey algo traumática colgando al lado izquierdo de su rostro, más hacia la nuca, algunas personas lo miraban extrañadas, quizá estaba muy grande para el disfraz, pero era "un poco" aterrador, su ropa abajo de ese impermeable parecía ser antigua, en su mayoría café a excepción de su camisa, blanca.

¿Y eso qué importaba a todo esto? ¿Qué importaba si no estaba en la edad? ¿Al lado de Arthur eso qué tanto importaba? , era insignificante, verdaderamente pequeño.

Poco a poco, cuando iba entrando a ese mundo al cual caminaba, las ciudades comenzaban a desaparecer, todo cambiaba, un fuerte sonido, un rugido de un lamento, nada de eso lo asustó, era enormemente valiente para él, la noche se oscureció abruptamente. El cielo dejó su resplandeciente color y los ruidos de ambiente se basaban en tenebrosos sonidos de hojas secas cayendo y murmullos muertos.

—No te está funcionando Artie…—decía con ambas manos ocupadas, llevando la caja con trecientas sesenta y cinco cartas.

Trataba a toda costa de que sus piernas no temblaran. No sería una gallina, no ese año, o sea, por algo venía vestido de un aterrador "asesino" y no de un boy scouts. Valor Alfred, valor… mmm, interesante, eso le recordaba a una canción, y luego esa canción le recordó una gay.

—¿Marica quién? Marica tú, marica yo, marica jojo~— susurró, no pudiendo creer que cantaba, pero a darle— Fiesta fiesta, pluma pluma gay, pluma pluma gay, pluma pluma pluma gay~ ¡Y sí Arthur, es toda para ti!— se rió, auque ciertamente era una parodia en español de _Dragostea Din Tei_, para molestar más a su Arthur funcionaría.

Cuando en eso, usando algo extraño la naturaleza tomó parte de su viaje, ese boque se volvió oscuro, luego, más o menos claro, de atardecer, algo calido, debajo de sus pies de forma aterradora empezaron a emerger películas, luego peluches, había fotos de recuerdos inolvidables de ese chico, pero siguió caminando, sin dar vuelta atrás.

—Esto es cruel, más bien, eres cruel Arthur…

—No lo soy, Alfred.

Algo en ese momento se tragó su alma, un gemido ahogado salió de su garganta cuando voltea hacia atrás y fue allí cuando lo vio…todo volvía a tener sentido, empezó a reír de tal manera, en que casi parecía que comenzaría a llorar, pero no era así, sólo reía con felicidad.

—¿Te asusté? —preguntó suavemente ese misterioso chico, el joven de la fotografía.

—Maldito seas…—gruñó el estadounidense—Soy un héroe, un héroe no se asusta con tan poco Arthur…, aunque si me frunces esas diabólicas cejas quizá pueda temblar un poco—comentó con gracia.

—Esperaba que este año vinieras de superman, o de Bob Esponja.

—Go the hell, Arthur —siempre tan romántico su amado inglés, suspiro con vehemencia —Tú te ves lindo de vampirito.

—Vampiro cruel y despiadado —corrigió, tratando de poner cara de "malvado villano británico".

—Vampiro gay y muy lindo.

—No quiero recibir palabras bonitas de tu parte… degenerado.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué degenerado? —exclamó.

—Suelto, pervertido… eres un hemm hemm un ¡Un Francis!

—¡Oh my god! ¡No pudiste decirme eso! ¿Me dijiste Francis? ¿Me dijiste así? —se sentía sumamente ofendido, sí, ese nombre era una ofensa —¿Qué te hice?

—Alfred yo…

—¿Dime?

—Tú me contagiaste sida, eras portador…

—¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! —gritó gaymente —¿Enserio lo hice? ¡No pude, no pude! —lloraba a moco tendido sobre el mayor.

—Nah, broma. Sólo quería asustarte…

—¡Joder Arthur! ¡No se bromeas con eso! ¡No puedes!

—Yo sí puedo….ya que soy tu novio…

—Y siempre lo serás—le dijo, olvidando rápidamente todo, lo aferró con suavidad a sus caderas, ambos se dejaron caer en el pasto, rodando con suavidad en un mundo extraño, un mundo lleno de juguetes, esos juguetes con los que solía jugar Alfred cuando era pequeño, lleno de hermosa fotografías, lleno de la magia de Halloween, porque Alfred aprendió a creer en esa hermosa magia.

Allí estaba parado nuevamente, dudando si sonreír o simplemente seguir besando esa boca, deposito al intrépido vampirito en un árbol, apoyándolo contra éste y dio suaves mordidas en su cuello sacándole uno que otro sonido que se acallaba con las manos mientras juntaba las piernas, su cuerpo vibraba ante los leves gestos de cariño del estadounidense, el inglés abrió sus piernas mientras atraía el peso del mayor contra el suyo y apretaba su espalda, rodeándola, sacándole suaves estremecimientos a aquel asesino del que venía disfrazado su novio.

Paso tanto tiempo, tanto, demasiado, y se seguían besando, cariñosamente y luego con hambre, era tanta la confianza que se tenían que no era necesario llegar a un acto sexual para sentirse propiedad del otro, el americano volvía a sonreír entre cada beso, degustando el sabor del contrario, metiendo su lengua con suavidad pillándose con la húmeda y tibia del otro, dispuesta a darle una severa competencia. Hurgaron un poco sus ropas, acariciándose, juntando sus cuerpos y apegando sus caderas, sintiendo el calor del otro, esos gemidos y pequeña vacilaciones cuando querían tocar y poseer más.

—A-Alfred…—se acercó el británico acalorado dando tres suaves besos, sin dejar hablar al menor.

—Bueno esto de besa-rse y besarse…—comenzó Alfred.

—No me cansa…—coqueteó el inglés —Por si quieres saberlo claro.

—Pero…—continuó el estadounidense—Quiero hacer algo más…

—¿Sexo? ¿Sabes cuanto me costó ponerme el puto disfraz Alfred? ¿Para qué después me lo quites como una bestia para tener sexo **_duro_** y pasional?

—¡N-NO, no es nada de eso…!—se sonrojó. —¿De donde sacaste que yo te follaba como una bestia?

—Mis fantasías sexuales, supongo…—se rió del menor que inflaba sus mejillas —Bueno, te escucho…—se rió nuevamente de su actitud besándole suavemente los labios, corto, calido.

El menor le tomó de la mano y en medio de su no tan espeso disfraz sacó un algo, un algo especial, en esa caja había dos pequeñas argollas. Arthur las miró con incredibilidad, su dorado color, su fina textura y su evidente grabado dentro, carcajeó luego un poco con una triste expresión, incredulo, poco a poco su risa fue desapareciendo como un escurridizo jabón entre los dedos, incluso volviéndose a cada momento más dolorosa y se acercó suavemente hacia el estadounidense que no dejaba esa risa tonta, boba y avergonzada, esperando una respuesta.

Porque hoy era un día especial, hoy era un día único, era el día en que Alfred podría preguntarle aquello, ese solemne "¿Tú querrías casarte conmigo Arthur Kirkland?"

Y allí estaría Arthur, aferrado a su cuerpo como en esos momentos dispuesto a darle el **sí**, el **acepto** que los uniría toda la vida.

—¿Tú querrías…

—B-Bastardo sí…

—No me has dejado continuar…—el inglés estaba aferrado a él, con la cabeza gacha, no podía moverlo.

—Sé lo que me dirás Alfred… por eso, te diré mil veces "sí, acepto" si hace falta…

Luego de eso, simplemente se besaron para comentar un montón de anécdotas, como si no se vieran durante mucho tiempo, también eran transferidas entre ambos hermosas palabras cubiertas de dulces y empalagosos mimos, todo aquello cedido en improvisados versos y sencillas rimas después de un rato. El tiempo siguió, eran sólo caricias superficiales y pequeños jueguitos, discusiones a veces acaloradas que terminaban en una salvaje pelea a besos, más de una mordida de los colmillos de Arthur estaba marcada en el cuello estadounidense, y éste, en venganza, dejaba rojizas marcas marcándolo como suyo a ese anglosajón.

—Tus cartas…—comentó entre tantos temas el americano.

—Lo sé. Terminé de leer la última del año pasado ayer.

—¿Te gustó? —preguntó algo inseguro, la escritura no era lo suyo precisamente.

—Supongo.

—¿Sabes? Los años no te cambian, sigues siendo cruel y amargado, ah, y cejón.

—¿Quieres casarte ahora?—ignoró los insultos.

—¿Aquí? —le tomó la mano con tal delicadeza, con tal cariño que ambos cuerpos se estremecieron, dulcemente.

El cielo, con calidez, en ese preciso momento los tocó a ambos con sus aterradores trajes, mágicamente aquel encantador y extravagante bosque iba desapareciendo, como la arena entre las manos, se iba transformando poco a poco en una apoteósica iglesia llena de flores, llena de sonrisas, llena de alegría, en ese momento, en ese lugar. Como siempre lo soñaron.

—Felicitaciones —sonrió Feliciano, aquel alegre vecino en la casa del estadounidense, estaba graciosamente vestido de sacerdote.

Pero esperen, había más.

—¡El cejotas se nos casa! ¡Se casa! —rió Gilbert, con asientos de primera fila.

Y poco a poco… todo se llenó de felicidad, todo era perfecto, por esos segundos lo era, por aquello y mucho más todo el mundo reía, todo se llenaba de esa calida magia, a pesar de ser ese día el más aterrador del calendario, Alfred y Arthur se miraron, todos estaban allí.

—Ya era hora par de idiotas—dijo alegre el español, tomando con fuerza la mano de un italiano.

—Mon amour, creo que se acabaron nuestras noches salvajes, eres de otro…—le guiñó el ojo Francis, era claro que tales noches nunca existieron, pero jodería a ese inglés hasta el día de su muerte, incluso en su boda.

—Bro…—sonrió ese invisible chico que como pocas veces alguien podía verlo— Congratulations, you did it…

El americano comenzó a reír, con aquella viva sonrisa, tonta, extraña, tomó la mano del inglés nuevamente, con más fuerza, presumiendo, mostrándole al mundo entero que eran felices, por todos aquellos que perdieron las esperanzas con el pasar de los años, por todos aquellos que habían perdido su sonrisa, por todos ellos comenzó a reír.

—¿Comenzamos? —rió el italiano con gracia al ver a esos extravagantes novios sumamente nerviosos, no podían si quiera verse a la cara.

—Cla-Claro—asintieron ambos, tartamudeando, nerviosos como nunca antes.

Porque todo pasaba ese día, porque todo ocurría en Halloween, todo, todo aquello. El publico aplaudía y uno que otro silbido potente salía de entre los más desordenados espectadores, pero se llevó acabo de manera normal, Kiku sacando fotos, Eli babeando, un griego durmiéndose a ratos, todo en su lugar, todo como siempre debió de ser. El momento había llegado, aprovecharían la oportunidad, única en sus vidas.

—¿Acepta usted recibir a este hombre gordo y americano como esposo, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?

—Acepto.

—¿Lo de que estoy gordo? —infló las mejillas el menor para luego sonreír tímidamente.

—Idiota…—le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Y bien, tú Alfred…—rió el italiano —¿Aceptas recibir a este hombre enojón y cejón como esposo, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?

—Lo juro, lo acepto, forever and ever —soltó.

Sólo faltaba que lo dijera, sólo eso y todo sería perfecto.

—No llores Alfred…—susurró con una extraña sonrisa y media forzada ese británico.

—Tú tampoco lo hagas Arthur…—le respondió más forzadamente que el inglés.

El sonido empezó a llenar la iglesia, sólo estaban ellos dos frente a un altar. Y finalmente llegó.

—Entonces, los declaro marido y marido, por más raro que suene. ¡Puede besar a la…! Bueno… no importa ¡Sólo bésense, ve~!

Y los dos lo hicieron, tomándose de las caderas, todos empezaron a aplaudir, todo era realmente hermoso, oye... ¿Qué te parece Alfred? ¿Eres feliz?, sí, lo era. Pero el sonido retumbó aquella perfecta imagen, eran las 11:57. Fue en ese momento, sólo en aquel momento en que todo cambio, fue en aquel momento en que la sonrisa del americano fue desapareciendo, poco a poco hasta hacerse amarga. Y lo veía allí, de su mano, pero con suavidad, iba desapareciendo.

—Eres mi esposo A-Arthur…—rió, sabía que estaba llegando el adiós, su voz se quebraba, no pudo ser valiente, no quería perderlo, no de nuevo.

—Lo soy, tontito.

—Y estaremos juntos, por siempre…!Por siempre! —reía estúpidamente mientras una lagrima corría por su mejilla.

—Claro…—sonrió, poco a poco, con una triste sonrisa.

—Y vendrás a hacerme tu fea comida to-dos los días ¿No? Eso harías…

—Eso haría, te lo juro, si pudiera lo haría…—el inglés comenzó a llorar también, mientras su cuerpo se desvanecía poco a poco como esa mágica noche, las risas de los invitados desaparecían, todo estaba desapareciendo.—Por eso fui un vampiro Alfred, poque si fuera uno… sería eterno y así— gimió, sin querer soltar a Alfred tampoco—Y as-í… podría amarte eternamente, podría estar a tu lado.

Porque ese era un día feliz, pero no su final feliz, Alfred lo supo desde un principio, pero quería disfrutar ese día, tragándose todo el dolor que sentía, por eso tenía que ser valiente y sonreír, porque sólo quedaba un minuto para que Arthur, como todos los años, desapareciera de su vida. Sólo faltaban segundos para despedirse del amor de su vida.

—Bye bye, hero…

—¡A-Arthur! —lo abrazó, con fuerza, mientras el otro le correspondía el abrazo.

Segundos después, Alfred miraba con desesperación como el mayor empezaba a desaparecer. —¡No, aún no! —gritaba con desesperación, su pecho dolía y se mordía los labios tratando de no llorar delante de su amado—¡Tengo mucho que con-tarte aún Ar-Arthur…n-o me dejes! —rogaba mientras la amada mano de su amor se empezaba a desvanecer.

—Siempre te esperaré, porque siempre fuiste lo más importante en mi vida…—se desvanecía poco a poco sonriéndole con suavidad al chico —Siempre estaré para ti… I love you Alfred, I love you so much...

—¡Arthur! —gemía sintiendo el último y calido beso de los labios del mayor.

—Hoy soy tu esposo, no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho, algo es seguro, recordaré este Halloween…por toda la eternidad—sólo rió mientras el corazón de ese niño se rompía en dos.

_Se valiente Alfred, se valiente y sonríe, se repitió en su mente para sonreír con las fuerzas que no tenía._

Ese chico después de una gran luz volvía aquel lugar, en el cementerio, ya no era 31 de octubre, era 1 de noviembre y Alfred… él simplemente lloraba, porque ese día perfecto había llegado a su inevitable y triste final como su amor, esa noche mágica había terminado igual de rápido que todas las anteriores, por eso ese alegre chico lloraba y gritaba hasta desgarrarse la garganta.

—El…El próximo añ-o Ar-Arthur—rió duramente mientras esas traviesas lagrimas caían y caían por sus mejillas, se dejo caer con suavidad en la lapida que tenía en frente suyo. —Es… es una promesa de amor, el próximo año nos volveremos a ver…

En esa tumba estaba escrito el nombre de ese chico tan nombrado por aquel estadounidense, ese chico enojón de las grandes cejas y la maliciosa sonrisa, ¿Lo recuerdan? el gran amor de su vida, el que lo acompañaba en cada una de sus fotos, allí.

Leyó con suavidad el epitafio, destrozado.

**ARTHUR KIRKLAND.**

**1987-2009**

**Infaltable amigo y devoto amante.  
>Gracias por haber estado con nosotros, te amábamos. <strong>

—R-Realmente te amaba…—miró nuevamente la lapida encontrando debajo con suavidad algo que no estaba allí, decía suavemente y con la letra de un conocido, de su amante…"_Y ahora orgulloso esposo_", Alfred no pudo evitar llorar nuevamente por eso, sin contenerse mientras se reía con torpeza, como si Arthur Kirkland estuviera allí, con él, riéndose a su lado y dándole un suave beso en los labios como sólo él podía darlos.

Alfred le creyó, todo el tiempo lo hizo, caminó dejando con suavidad unas cuantas rosas en su tumba, eso fue lo último que hizo susurrándole suaves y acalladas palabras de amor con un suave suspiro, había dejado de llorar, porque sabía que estaba allí, con él, sintió como una suave brisa le acariciaba el rostro, quiso creer que era Arthur respondiéndole también, diciéndole un eterno: "Yo también te amé".

El americano por un año más seguiría su vida, por un año más escribiendo carta tras carta para su gran amor, para que por cada día que no estuviera junto a él al leer las cartas lo recordara, por eso escribía tantas cartas, esa era la única razón. Sonrió dejando atrás la tumba de su amado, sintiéndolo más cerca que nunca.

**_Por esa razón y mucho más… Alfred F. Jones nunca dejaría de amar ese día, porque para él su amado Arthur… era halloween. _**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>¡HAPPY HALLOWEEN! <span>_**

No creo sinceramente que exista una persona que ame más la noche de brujas que Alfred ¿No lo creen así? Espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poco como a mí escribirlo para ustedes y piensen, sólo piensen que este será el mejor día de ese estadounidense y su eterno amor, les deseo mucha felicidad.

Y bueno, a quienes se les haya muerto alguien piensen que está allá arriba, riéndose de todo lo que haces, diciendo "Oh, cuando has crecido", a tu lado… es la magia de creer, es la magia de aún conservar ese pequeña parte de ser un niño, bien, con eso, ¡Cuídense!

¿A alguien le gustó? ¿Aunque sea un poco…?


End file.
